customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 37
this is a brand new Ninja Warrior tournament and 50 men and 50 women competitors in total will attempt the course and once again there is 4 stages that these 100 will have to go through to become the next Ninja Warrior but the course has been redesigned because somebody achieved Kanzenseiha Conquest and the course is tougher than ever. this show was firstly broadcast on ITV England then broadcast on TBS Japan and it was also broadcasted on NBC USA and Nine Network 9 Australia Commentators: 1st Chair: Wataru Ogasawara 1 1-25 Stage 2 2nd Chair: Jun Umeda 1 26-60 3rd Chair: Ichiro Furutachi 1 61-100 Stage 4 4th Chair: Ryusuke Ito 3 Stage 1 60 seconds 1 archer steps 2 propeller bar version 3 stomach churn 4 jump hang 5 jumping spider 6 spinning bridge 7 double helix 8 great tackle 140k 160k 180k in total 9 dozen bridge the dance bridge on the other show called ninja warrior but the japanese name is daasu bridge and daasu means dozen in english 10 elevator climb Competitors 1 Rui Miyazaki CLEAR 2.0 seconds left 2 Kota Honma 2. propeller bar 3 Tomoka Iwai 1. archer steps 4 Kazuya Miyajima 1. archer steps 5 Nami Ichinohe 3. stomach churn 6 Kenjiro Ishimaru 3. stomach churn 7 Levi McGlathery 2. propeller bar 8 Aoi Koike 2. propeller bar 9 Naoto Amano CLEAR 10.0 seconds left 10 Minami Ono 1. archer steps 11 Chukky CLEAR 7.0 seconds left 12 Jun Sato 5. jumping spider 13 Nozomi Kanemitsu 6. spinning bridge 14 Minoru Matsumoto 3. stomach churn 15 Ryo Matachi 1. archer steps 16 Beth Lodge 1. archer steps 17 Yuta Adachi 6. spinning bridge 18 Kayo Haga 7. double helix 19 Ichiro Atarashii 7. double helix 20 Momoe Nakanishi CLEAR 15.6 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing. 1st woman and person to vault straight over the jump hang 21 Mike Snow CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 22 Hiromi Satake 1. archer steps 23 Yuuji Urushihara 3. stomach churn 24 Aya Hirayama CLEAR 20.0 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 25 Koji Miki 4. jump hang 26 Rena Higashi 3. stoamch churn 27 Yuko Higashi 1. archer steps 28 Errol Mundy 1. archer steps 29 Julie Hopper 1. archer steps 30 Yuta Yamasaki 5. jumping spider 31 Brian Orosco 6. spinning bridge 32 Tomoko Ono CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 33 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 18.5 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that he vaulted over the whole thing. 1st man to vault straight over the jump hang 34 Ben Polson 4. jump hang. foot skimmed the water 35 Hisae Watanabe CLEAR 19.3 seconds left 36 Mat Redho CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 37 Yuko Mizuno CLEAR 15.8 seconds ledt 38 Kota Ibushi 3. stomach churn 39 Nao Watanabe CLEAR 16.0 seconds left 40 William Spencer 2. propeller bar 41 Yoko Mori CLEAR 30.0 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 42 Alvin Tan CK 1. archer steps 43 Mika Matsumoto CLEAR 32.0 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 44 Jessie Graff CLEAR 31.5 seconds left 45 Chris Bernard 2. propeller bar 46 Narumi Kitagawa 2. propeller bar 47 Ken Hasegawa 7. double helix 48 Casey Rothschild 7. double helix 49 CY Platt 1. archer steps 50 Ranmaru CLEAR 36.0 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 51 Boone Platt 2. propeller bar 52 RUO CLEAR 35.7 seconds left 53 Cheetah Platt 2. propeller bar 54 Mizuho Maeda CLEAR 31.5 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 55 Alan Zhang CLEAR 32.0 seconds left 56 Nao Terada CLEAR 29.3 seconds left 57 Isaiah How 2. propeller bar 58 Miho Yamada 3. stomach churn 59 Sam Rippington CLEAR 30.0 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 60 Fred Dorrington 5. jumping spider 61 Naoko Patricia CLEAR 9.3 seconds left 62 Mohammad Farid Isham CLEAR 14.5 seconds left 63 Owen McKenzie CLEAR 30.4 seconds left 64 Mio Fukuzumi CLEAR 36.9 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 65 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 4. jump hang 66 Levi Meeuwenberg 2. propeller bar 67 Tomoko Takai 1. archer steps 68 Takaharu Nakagawa 7. double helix 69 Murtadlo CLEAR 28.4 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that he vaulted over the whole thing 70 Mao Yamaya 2. propeller bar 71 Satoshi Tamura 6. spinning bridge 72 Sayaka Okamoto 9. dozen bridge 73 Tomomi Hanzawa CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 74 Martua Ambarita 2. propeller bar 75 Jamie Rahn 9. dozen bridge 76 Kazue Watanabe CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 77 Ayako Iwasawa 1. archer steps 78 Aurelien Apport 9. dozen bridge 79 Maho Sugiyama CLEAR 39.8 seconds left 80 Mika Watanabe CLEAR 6.0 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 81 Kenta Yamasaki 2. propeller bar 82 Karin Hinata CLEAR 35.4 seconds left 83 James Okada 3. stomach churn 84 Masami Yusa CLEAR 40.0 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted over the whole thing 85 Junpei Morita 2. propeller bar 86 Airi Yoshihama CLEAR 42.1 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that she vaulted overt the whole thing. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 87 Lion Onishi CLEAR 37.4 seconds left 88 Tomoko Yoshida CLEAR 35.3 seconds left 89 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 23.4 seconds left 90 Ayako Inada 2. propeller bar 91 Mohammad Luky 3. stomach churn 92 Bunpei Shiratori CLEAR 40.0 seconds left. jumped so high on the jump hang that he vaulted over the whole thing 93 Andrea Hah 3. stomach churn 94 Shingo Yamamoto 3. stomach churn 95 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 1.6 seconds left 96 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 38.0 seconds left 97 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 5.0 seconds left 98 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 13.4 seconds left 99 Rie Komiya 7. double helix. feet skimmed water on dismount 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 18.0 seconds left 100 attempts 42 clears. .note that this is the brand new Ninja Warrior record for most Stage 1 clears by a margin of 20 and a world record by 1! Stage 2 67 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 up the creek 3 swap salmon ladder 4 swing ladder 5 ultra long spider walk 6 balance tank 24-27 version 7 metal spin 15-27 version 8 boulders Competitors 1 Rui Miyazaki CLEAR 17.5 seconds left 9 Naoto Amano 2. up the creek 11 Chukky 3. swap salmon ladder 20 Momoe Nakanishi CLEAR 16.7 seconds left 21 Mike Snow CLEAR 35.5 seconds left 24 Aya Hirayama CLEAR 37.0 seconds left 32 Tomoko Ono CLEAR 34.6 seconds left 33 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 15.4 seconds left 35 Hisae Watanabe CLEAR 17.3 seconds left 36 Mat Redho 3. swap salmon ladder 37 Yuko Mizuno 4. swing ladder 39 Nao Watanabe 4. swing ladder 41 Yoko Mori CLEAR 31.7 seconds left 43 Mika Matsumoto 2. up the creek 44 Jessie Graff 8. boulders 50 Ranmaru CLEAR 23.5 seconds left 52 RUO CLEAR 21.8 seconds left 54 Mizuho Maeda 4. swing ladder 55 Alan Zhang 3. swap salmon ladder 56 Nao Terada CLEAR 25.6 seconds left 59 Sam Rippington CLEAR 21.0 seconds left 61 Naoko Patricia CLEAR 38.0 seconds left. oldest person to clear Stage 2 in the history of Ninja Warrior at the age of 62 beating Katsumi Yamadas record by 10 years 62 Mohammad Farid Isham CLEAR 25.9 seconds left 63 Owen McKenzie 3. swap salmon ladder 64 Mio Fukuzumi CLEAR 27.5 seconds left 69 Murtadlo 5. ultra long spider walk 73 Tomomi Hanzawa CLEAR 28.2 seconds left 76 Kazue Watanabe CLEAR 27.0 seconds left 79 Maho Sugiyama CLEAR 16.1 seconds left 80 Mika Watanabe 1. chain reaction 82 Karin Hinata CLEAR 22.0 seconds left 84 Masami Yusa CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 86 Airi Yoshihama CLEAR 45.6 seconds left 87 Lion Onishi 8. boulders 88 Tomoko Yoshida CLEAR 21.2 seconds left 89 Katsumi Yamada 1. chain reaction 92 Bunpei Shiratori 2. up the creek 95 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 46.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 96 Kenji Takahashi 1. chain reaction 97 Ayako Miyake 2. up the creek 98 Noriko Sagara 2. up the creek 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 26.0 seconds left 42 attempts 24 clears Stage 3 has a buzzer at the end 290 seconds 1 jumping block 2 down up globe grasp 3 vertical limit kai 2 4 crazy cliffhanger 5 net transfer 6 spider flip 7 ascending climb 8 area 51 9 flying bar 25-26 version Competitors 1 Rui Miyazaki CLEAR 234.0 seconds left 20 Momoe Nakanishi CLEAR 265.0 seconds left 21 Mike Snow 4. crazy cliffhanger 24 Aya Hirayama 6. spider flip 32 Tomoko Ono CLEAR 267.0 seconds left 33 Makoto Nagano 6. spider flip 35 Hisae Watanabe 8. area 51 41 Yoko Mori 8. area 51 50 Ranmaru 1. jumping block 52 RUO 2. down up globe grasp 56 Nao Terada 9. flying bar. failed on 2nd cradle 59 Sam Rippington 9. flying bar. failed on 2nd cradle 61 Naoko Patricia 3. vertical limit kai. failed 1st ledge 62 Mohammad Farid Isham 4. crazy cliffhanger 64 Mio Fukuzumi CLEAR 254.5 seconds left 73 Tomomi Hanzawa 8. area 51 76 Kazue Watanabe 4. crazy cliffhanger 79 Maho Sugiyama 4. crazy cliffhanger 82 Karin Hinata 4. crazy cliffhanger 84 Masami Yusa CLEAR 275.8 seconds left. fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 86 Airi Yoshihama CLEAR 265.7 seconds left 88 Tomoko Yoshida 2. down up globe grasp 95 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 269.0 seconds left 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 275.0 seconds left 24 attempts 8 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:103m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 25m 2 salmon ladder 28m rungs 3 rope climb 50m Competitors 1 Rui Miyazaki 3. rope climb. time out. about 75m up. about 22m up the rope climb 20 Momoe Nakanishi 3. rope climb. time out. about 101m up. about 48m up the rope climb 32 Tomoko Ono 3. rope climb. timed out right at the top 64 Mio Fukuzumi KANZENSEIHA 1.0 seconds left 84 Masami Yusa KANZENSEIHA 3.0 seconds left 86 Airi Yoshihama KANZENSEIHA 4.0 seconds left 95 Yuumi Seimiya KANZENSEIHA 8.9 seconds left 100 Sayaka Asami KANZENSEIHA 12.0 seconds left. fastest Kanzenseiha of the tournament 8 attempts 5 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Sayaka Asami Category:Ninja Warrior